


Невена

by utuyoh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death by burning, F/M, Het, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Romantic Angst, Witches, epidemic, magic disease, nomads, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utuyoh/pseuds/utuyoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ходит по восточным землям колдовская болезнь, и нет оберегов, способных обмануть её, нет лекарств, способных излечить. Три долгих месяца, что густым маревом и слезами наполнены, из уст в уста слоняются лишь росказни. Но Стомира знает, Стынь наслана в помощь. Иначе им не пережить зиму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невена

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на конкурс "Зимняя сказка", который провёл замечательный сайт - [ru.fanfiktion.net](http://ru.fanfiktion.net/)  
> чудесные [работы других участников](http://ru.fanfiktion.net/Konkurs-Zimnyaya-skazka-/c/300000706)  
> 

Снег трещит вокруг, кто-то приближается. Гарр оглядывается, слыша грядущие беды, - вокруг замерла белая степь. Прокатывается её редкий спокойный вздох, и сердце Гарра замирает, когда он видит бегущую на него стену вьюги. Дом не хочет его впускать. Он об этом думал вскользь, когда восторженно бежал всё дальше и дальше на юг бесконечными тропами, гонимый неукротимым любопытством и ещё неизвестно чем. Возможно, глупостью. 

За стонами родной земли, Гарр пропускает тяжёлые шаги своих соплеменников, теперь бывших. Под толщей болезненного сожаления он совсем не сопротивляется, когда его подхватывают двое, запирая в кандалы своих рук.

Гарра ведут, и не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, к кому. 

Юрты гордо стоят кругом, но только в одной из них огонь, огонь ворожбы. Снежным Степнякам, что не чувствуют холода, не нужен иной. Юрта расписана звёздным небом, плоским и близким, каким оно могло бы быть на сказочном западе, вокруг - притоптанный снег, а полог дыбится приглашением в порывах пара, ускользающего из колдовского чана. Его заталкивают внутрь.

Северная Ведьма ждёт его. 

Смешинки бегут по её птичьему лицу, в глазах сияют века, и белоснежные волосы в неровном свете серебрятся, как дивный металл южных людей, – она прекраснее всего, думает Гарр. Так думают все Снежные Степняки. И те двое, которые бесстрастно удерживают его, почти ломая плечи, конечно, тоже думают. 

Он уже не помнит, зачем искал иного, зачем сбегал так далеко за границы снежных степей. Не помнит, чего же его душа желала столь сильно, если не взгляда Северной Ведьмы.  
Но о птицах, о веках, о серебре он знает лишь потому, что уходил дальше белых пустынь – пусть и зовутся они упрямо степями. Он знает теперь, что ночь и день бывают короче, что где-то там под ногами вьётся зелёная бахрома, что люди юга жестоки порой, а порой веселы. И жизнь его, может быть, этого знания стоит. 

Воет густо метель за войлочными стенами, и Гарр слышит дивную предсмертную песнь в этом вое. 

\- Последний раз, – глухо раздаётся голос одного из его стражников над ухом, и Гарр недостойно вздрагивает под хриплый смех Северной Ведьмы. 

\- Оставьте нас, - говорит она. Степняки степенно покидают юрту, косясь бесстрастно-зло на Гарра, и он чувствует, как едва не обломанные кости встают на место.

\- Никто смерти тебе не желает, славный, - Северная Ведьма подзывает его к своему сияющему чану, смотрит внимательно и тепло, впивается пальцами ему в медные волосы, раз облитые южным солнцем, и гладит, гладит, будто перебирает то тепло.

Она с ним не честна, ведь Гарр не слеп, видит – смерти ему желают сами степи. И будет он не Снежным Степняком, если не подчинится их воле. Только степи старше Ведьмы.

\- Степи не приняли тебя вновь, верно, но никто смерти не желает. А они-то никогда тебя не принимали, не так ли?

Гарр усмехается - всё Северной Ведьме известно. 

Он мёрз в юрте, устроившись даже у самого огня, кожа не обрастала по желанию ледяной щетиной, прочной, как латы южан; снега, несущие других с верной крепостью, осыпались под ним. И семицветное зарево в небе никогда не шептало ему чудес. 

\- Слушай внимательно, Гарр, слушай и не суди, - Северная Ведьма берёт его лицо в свои сухие ладони, - ни один Снежный Степняк не смог бы это принять. 

Вся она натянута, как жилы были натянуты под кожей у умирающего зверя. Гарр налетел на него в глубоком южном лесу, когда бежал обратно в бескрайние белые пустыни. Горький рёв из разодранной пасти тогда пронзил его от пят до головы. Как сейчас пронзает горький взгляд Северной Ведьмы. 

Ты и не Степняк. Никогда им не был, раз есть то, что любо тебе больше, чем степи и я, шепчут немо её губы. 

Видение сметает и чан, и юрту, и притоптанный снег под её пологом. 

\- Нет того, что любимей вас! – вдруг кричит Гарр куда-то кому-то, распахнув опустевшие глаза. 

Рвёт его колко из стороны в сторону, крутит да ломает, а он понимает, что неподвижен и двинуться не сможет.

Ладони на его лице содрогаются, обрывается тягучая речь Северной Ведьмы.

\- Меня, значит? – грустно улыбается она, - а любой Степняк в любви клянётся степям. Но это правильно, это твоё предназначение.

Гарр грустно улыбается вместе с ней. Кто же не знает, что все Степняки рождаются без предназначения. 

\- Судьбой тебе уготовано великое. Степи подарили мне взгляд в грядущее, и я смотрела, - что-то непреклонное скользит в надтреснутом женском голосе, - ты проведёшь до степей новую Северную Ведьму. Она будет родом из Леховии.

Дурная земля к самому востоку от снежных степей. Там свои ведьмы, да сердца их столь злы, что о них предпочли забыть. Но и они не свирепей людей из тех мест. Дрожью бьёт от мороза, едва подойдёшь к границам Леховии, не метель его наводит и не стужа: души леховцев заледенели насквозь. Гарр содрогается – не место среди них Северной Ведьме. Так почему же?

\- Продашь моё кольцо первой торговке за границей степей, оно найдёт новую хозяйку, - Северная Ведьма выпускает из рук его высокие скулы, пальцы у неё трепещут, и Гарр заворожено смотрит, как по ним катятся мелкие капли. Щёки словно горят – это его ненужные слёзы. - Никогда не спрашивай провиденье, оно не ответит.

Гарр поднимает голову, и обмирает, попав во вьюгу глаз Северной Ведьмы. Тело набивается тяжёлой негой, он засыпает в мягком тепле. Холод степей уходит.

\- Ты меня всегда находишь, - баюкает его столько раз знакомый голос.

Всегда находит. Одичавшую девочку с горных вершин, кровожадного воина в редких мехах, травницу у самой границы – всегда находит. Под глазами мелькают видения старой памяти, Гарру кажется, что сам он потерялся в круговерти жизней, и на правильном месте его держит лишь сбивчивый шёпот. 

\- Так юн, так юн сейчас, - тянет Северная Ведьма, когда-то её звали Улейг, - я всё искала тебя в чужих лицах, ошибалась много раз. А ты совсем мальчишка… Смешно мне и грустно, славный. Не видела тебя среди них, будто глаза не смотрели. И вот сейчас, зачем сейчас? Такой… Всегда со мной, когда ещё не ценю, всегда уходишь, когда ещё не могу отпустить. Боже не страдай хоть раз, если сможешь, не страдай. 

И Гарр кивает каждому её слову, потому что не может не кивать. Эти моменты, когда они оба помнят себя, нельзя нарушать глупой явью. 

Его память остынет скоро, он снова окажется Гарром. Юнцом с юными страхами и заботами, рождёнными среди бескрайних снежных просторов. Он снова будет один, не понятый, хоть и любимый странным племенем людей, что не чувствуют холод. 

И будет страдать. Помнит, что будет, знает, что будет – искать душу Северной Ведьмы нельзя иначе. В студенистый сон льётся милая сердцу песня, и слышно среди гулких гласных что-то острое, лёгкое, что тяжело осядет где-то на будущем: «люблю твою душу».

***

В куцые башни бьёт холодный ветер, и несёт его на своих седых власах Северная Ведьма, мудрая и жестокая старуха. Так говорят. Давно уже не верит Стомира в сказки о Северной Ведьме. Только не она.

Небо дрожит всполохами охладевшего солнца, серовато клубятся у его краёв облака, искупанные в запахе гари. Вдохнув его слишком глубоко, Стомира морщится: палёной плотью начало тянуть в столице. Что на площадях вонь проеденных фруктов забивает, в замке не укрыть - дым откалывается от стен. 

Костры полыхали близ городов и сёл с начала осени – так провожали почивших. Страшная колдовская болезнь напала на княжество, забирая сотни в объятья морозного сна. Народ прозвал её Стынь. Она приходила нежданно, тонким льдом оплетая тело несчастного – не было оберегов, способных обмануть её, не было лекарств, способных излечить. Уснувших считали мёртвыми. 

За три долгих месяца, наполненных густым маревом и слезами, из уст в уста лишь байки слонялись. Мудрейшие не могли ничего сказать. Но Стомира знала, что Стынь наслана в помощь. Иначе им не пережить зиму.

Едва собрав скудный урожай, в княжестве поняли - будет голод. Скорбно кивали друг другу на молчаливое горе: всех ждали тяжёлые решения. Когда крошки достанутся не каждому… Стынь решила за них. Она не трогала мужей и старших сыновей, кузнецов и кожевников - засыпали маленькие дети, старые девы да вдовы, шуты и артисты. Их побелевшие лица, объятые огнём, болезненными тенями замирали в памяти родных. И едва уносились ввысь освобождённые души, они облегчённо забывали, что это был лишь глубокий сон. Стомира не могла забыть. Только не она. 

И было бы ей сложнее всех жить с этой правдой, но, когда на погребальный костёр людей отнесли первый раз, что-то внутри у неё сорвалось, что-то живое истлело в ней вместе с ними. Сердце будто сжалось от боли да и закаменело. 

Так легко ей стало с тех пор, что дико.

Смотря на бледный отблеск пламени у самого горизонта, Стомира чувствует лишь, как застарелый шрам ноет. Ноет бессилием и тревогой, горечью от своей наивности. Но указ княгини ей не изменить. 

Стомира резко отворачивается от далёкого зарева и спешит в комнаты брата. Увидеть его раз, прежде чем тело предадут огню. 

И в этом нет её вины, не она отправляет его умирать.

***

Двери комнаты поддаются с нерадушным скрипом, а за ними натягивается полумрак. Стомира смотрит, не решаясь войти.

На льняной простыни стеклом лежит Беривой, сияя во тьме обмёрзшей кожей, до пят серым полотном его обнимает тонкий плащ, руки мертвенно покоятся на бездвижном животе. Он олицетворяет собой княжескую честь, чему никогда бы не позволил случиться будь в уме. Мятежный наследник.

Стомира усмехается. Он ненавидел своё отмеренное будущее, и оно изменилось, как всё, подчинилось его мимолётной воле. Немного иначе, чем тот когда-либо предполагал. Уже вьётся вокруг безжалостный дым. 

А дыхание сочится тонко из широкой груди, Стомира не видит, знает. И это дыхание тихо подзывает её ближе. Она идёт.

Так странно видеть собственное лицо, закованное в лёд. Оно чуть грубее срублено, чуть острее его линии - настоящее мужское лицо, но они, рождённые в один день, все равно слишком похожи. Под примёрзшими веками покоятся те же тягуче-серые глаза, нос немного задран, как будто лисий, и светлые волосы густой волной обнимают лицо.

Тонкие губы запечатаны шальной улыбкой, какой Стомире никогда не повторить. Она стирает её ладонью, а ледяная кожа едва поддаётся. Теперь они – один человек на вид, а внутри всё те же две души, что никогда не спутать. Стомира помнит: не могло быть более разных мыслей, чем её и брата. Лишь чужая ненависть объединяла. 

Близнецы - два существа, бесконечно не любимые этим светом. Народ вздохнёт спокойно, когда от них останется ровно одна растерзанная половина. 

Они родились ведьмой и кровожадным воином, не княжной и князем. Провидение начертало такие пути на их лбах. Много раз Стомира видела, как свирепым зверем Беривой устремлялся в бойню, только там он и жил. Его боялись заслуженно. Она и сама вскоре начала замечать слишком много жестокого голода в его чертах. 

И как сейчас милосердно спокоен Леховийский Бес.

Пальцы скользят по густым прядям волос, собирая иней - Стомире не растопить так колдовской лёд. Она садится на резной стул, подставленный кем-то из слуг, невольно сравнивает – по щекам Беривоя цветут такие же узоры, что на искусно сделанной спинке. В Стыни есть своё очарование. 

Их лица теперь совсем рядом. Так близко, что во мраке можно разглядеть замершие веки и каждую ресницу. Она целует холодный лоб на прощание.

От завешанных окон тонкой линией льётся прозрачный свет. Он выбеливает сложенные руки Беривоя до снежного цвета, заставляет небом мерцать кольцо из бирюзы. Стомира не помнит такого у брата. Он часто срывал амулеты с поверженных врагов, но кольца – никогда. 

В кольцах скрывалось слишком много, слишком сильной порой была их магия, слишком часто они носили проклятья. 

\- Это оно принесло тебе беду? - спрашивает Стомира безмолвного князя. Стынь не должна была тронуть их семью. Только не наследника. 

Врезанные в кольцо знаки тлеют зловещим предсказанием, оно манит гладкими краями и будто шепчет что-то в набухшую тьму – Стомира не замечает, как кольцо оказывается у неё на ладони.

Двери гулко распахиваются. В комнату входит княгиня, а за ней толпятся мужики, которые понесут тело Беривоя до ритуального кострища. Так скоро.

\- Время, Стомира, тебе пора,- требует княгиня. Её пшеничные волосы убраны под белую нежную ткань, и той же белой тканью обтянута статная фигура - она едва ли не плывёт над вымощенным полом. Ранимая, скорбящая.

Но лицо княгини сурово и непреступно, сквозь ворох неприязней Стомире легко понять её страхи. Мать будущего князя, та, что сбережёт и вырастит новое солнце Леховии – вот, кто теперь Ясна, а не мудрая и бесконечно понимающая сестра. 

Совсем чужая, сильная женщина. Которая непреклонным перстом отправляет живых умирать. 

\- Я прощаюсь, Ясна, оставь меня с ним.

\- Тебе пора, - повторяет княгиня, - мои слова не обсуждают.

Стомиру тянет скривиться и поспорить, но это безусловная правда. Тянет ругаться, как их старший конюх, тянет обрушить стену со старым гобеленом, но она слишком спокойна. Где-то там, под белым флёром, осталась чуткая Ясна, хоть и верить не хочется. 

Когда Стомира проходит мимо княгини, та хватает её под локоть. Расправляет складки бесконечно длинных рукавов, отводит волосы за спину, гладит скромную вышивку воротника, поднимая его выше. Шепчет в ухо: «будь аккуратней, прошу. Лёд поднялся до шеи, его теперь легко заметить». 

Стомира лишь вздыхает: у колдовства своя цена. Что крикнешь в лес, тем лес и отзовётся – так учила старая ведьма. И была нечестно права. Стынь сжирает людей за мгновенья - ведьму ждёт долгая агония. 

Лёд собрался цветком на пояснице и медленно тянул стебли всё выше, а листья всё шире. Месяц Стомира надевала лишь несуразные платья, чтобы прятать расписанную им левую руку. К весне несожженные растают, а ведьма, наславшая болезнь, умрёт.

Ясна смотрит в глаза Стомире и будто видит. А у самой буреломы бед в их серой глубине. 

\- Прогоняешь меня, потому что боишься рассказать что-то, - шепчет Стомира в ответ. – Я чувствую. 

\- Ты слишком долго была ученицей ведьмы, - Ясна смеётся надрывно, по ней прокатывается горе, голос всё не льётся из разодранного им горла. - С две минуты назад замёрз Пламен. Костёр для него сложат в тайне за стенами крепости. Сегодня на закате. Нечего себя травить.  
Мнимый треск дров замолкает, всё вдруг замолкает, а у Леховии больше нет наследника.  
Стомира смотрит перед собой – Стынь оказалась жестокой. 

\- Что ты стоишь! Иди! – кричит княгиня, в ней от слова к слову рвётся человечность.  
Стомира оглядывается – мужики уже вынесли тело. Она кивает Ясне и выходит из тёмной комнаты. 

\- Не это мне предназначалось, верно? – говорит уже каменным стенам. 

Смерти Беривоя Стомира не видит - советники княгини посчитали, схожесть близнецов может напугать народ. Мертвец в огне – мертвец у трона. 

Они лгали. Чего только этот народ не видел, чего только сам не творил.

***

В непрерывном гуле тихо звенят звёзды. Гарр поднимает голову - вокруг суетится торговая площадь, и только он слышит добрый знак. Улыбка поднимается откуда-то.  
Вечные Степи, как давно он не улыбался.

Века бродил Гарр по холодным землям от края востока до запада, шаг в шаг за кольцом, что дала ему Улейг. Оступался, сбивался, терял. Среди жгущего мороза в бессмысленных скитаниях забывал, кого ищет.

Ему напоминали звёзды. Ночные видения, грустные и тоскливые, наполненные отчаянным счастьем, что длится ровно мгновение, опутывали Гарра. Он чувствовал во снах все те судьбы, которые они прожили в этом лукавом мире. 

Великий дух, великая бессмертная ведьма, и тот, кто сбережёт её, пока она не всесильна.  
Он был на западе у ведьм, которые вчетвером делили свою незыблемость, на востоке, где дряхлые старухи съедали своих учениц, лишь бы продлить отмеренные дни. Южная Ведьма сама привела к себе и увяла на его руках. 

Две души связаны, но не две жизни, сказала она, когда время пришло, цепляясь выцветающим взглядом за свой расшитый шатёр. Странная и не та. Северной Ведьме Гарр не позволит умереть, пока он жив.

Кольцо нашло свою хозяйку.

***

Пламена сожгут под догорающий день, княгиня надеется спрятать дым в пологе ночи. Стомире смешно – среди всех уже полыхающих костров можно укрыть что угодно в самый ясный полдень.

Они вдвоём стоят за прочной городской стеной. Здесь, говорят, опасно. Стомира смотрит вдаль потухшего востока, Ясна нежно сжимает в руках безвольного сына, и на мили вокруг никого нет, кроме объедков княжей семьи и двоих стариков-волхвов, которые складывают брёвна для огня. Поддавшись чему-то, Стомира прижимается щекой к щеке Пламена. Холодный.

Тоскливо где-то у сердца, жмутся смятённые чувства. Закат багровеет, и стоят они все под ним, тоскуют.

\- Твою болезнь можно излечить, - голос Ясны вдруг летит по ветру. Лишь бы волхвы не услышали. – Я посылала к Северной Ведьме. Ответ пришёл.

Княгиня не любит споров, Стомира не любит сказки.

\- Можешь обманывать себя, но Северная Ведьма уже давно покинула этот мир.

\- Он пришёл...

Стомира отворачивается резко - ей совершено противно слушать. Перебирая ногами длинные дикие травы, она спускается к низу холма. 

\- Мои слова не обсуждают. Ты пойдёшь в Снежные Степи, - убеждает Ясна сверху, окружённая слепящей каймой алого света, и её голос размывает предночный шелест сухих цветов.

Стомира качает головой, оглядывая мёртвые просторы лугов и жухлые комья земли, что вражеские кони вырвали копытами. Никогда не бывает спокойно у стен городов. 

Рассеянный взгляд устремляется к длинным теням в подножии холма. И ей не кажется, скоро зацветёт поздняя невена: рыжие бутоны тонут среди чужих сухих листьев, Стомира вдыхает густой запах. От цветов тянет грядущим. 

Она опускается благоговейно на бурую траву. Аромат колышется вокруг, заливается в нос и глаза, забивает уши. Страшится чего-то Леховия, лениво предостерегает свою ведьму. Если бы только хоть один колдовской амулет Стомира взяла с собой. 

Травы, травы, травы – ей кружит голову. Где-то под горизонтом сожгут живого, где-то на западе зазвенит война, где-то на юге тихо-мирно, север давно уже пуст. Стомира кутается в облезлый луг и дышит, как в последний раз.

И отчего-то не замечает нависшую тёмную фигуру. Она вскидывается испуганной птицей, ведёт плечом, стряхивая дурман, и невольно трёт кольцо брата на своём пальце. 

Мужчина стоит спокойно прямо перед ней, ждёт чего-то. Его узкое лицо окупано почти умершим солнцем, густые тёмные волосы распадаются конской гривой от несносного ветра. Вся плоть его будто рвётся продолжить путь, и больно ему быть на месте. Он не леховец, Стомира видит, точно не с запада с таким высоким лбом, не похож на лёгких судьбой южан.

Странник похож на зверя, принявшего горькую долю, хлебнувшего утрат – битый волк, исчерченный глупыми шрамами и рваными ранами где-то в густой шерсти. Он молчит и смотрит с пренебрежением. Раскатистый рёв замирает у него в грудной клетке - такие, как он, уже не умеют рычать, не с вырванной глоткой. Стомире кажется, если он откроет рот, оттуда вырвется сама смерть.

\- Поднимайтесь. Нам пора, - хрипит его голос. Стомира поднимается, за спиной мужчины – княгиня. 

\- Кто этот человек, Ясна?

\- Снежный Степняк, посланный Северной Ведьмой, - княгиня ничуть не смущена его диким и едва безумным видом, - Ты пойдёшь с ним. Сейчас.

Стомира отшатывается – холод льётся, льётся от княгини, прорезает всё тело. Необъяснимый страх поселяется под кожей, но Стомира не верит ему. Оглядывает, как прощается, обмертвевший луг и сложенный костёр, Пламена, спящего колдовским сном.

Она целует его стеклянный лоб, желая лишь почувствовать безжизненный лёд. Но от обмёрзшего тела воздух рябит теплом. Стомира кричит. 

\- Обещай мне, - рвётся её голос, - если ты ещё моя сестра! Не сжигай! 

Морозные руки её обнимают, гладят озябшие плечи, а страх шевелится, ползёт. 

\- Дождись весны, - хрипит она онемевшими губами, - прошу. 

\- Доброй дороги, - княгиня качает головой и уходит, неся к волхвам и костру Пламена.

***

Лес хрустит обломками бурь, растёт вглубь скупых земель, бесстрастно убивая Леховию. С его ветвей сыпятся проклятья и стоны загубленных душ. Лес живой и у него дурной характер – проведёт тропой, куда сам захочет.

Они сделали привал на ночь прямо перед ним. Только через Лес можно вернуться в Снежные Степи. У Гара немного подрагивают губы от предвкушения, словно ему снова едва десять лет. Великие Степи, как же долго он искал.

Костёр тревожно трещит, и Гарр не понимает, зачем разжег его. Он не чувствует холод природы, лишь холод людской, княжна ёжится от стылого сумрака, но к пламени не приближается. Раз за разом на её лицо набегают отблески ужаса.

Гарр не может отвести взгляд. Смятённый и усталый.

Она незнакомый человек, каких, бродя по Леховии, он встретил не мало. Нет в ней призрака Улейг.

Века в глазах помелели, серебро стекло с волос, птичья фигура обернулась упрямой статью и нежным лицом, не готовым встретить метели Степей. Она своенравна и себялюбива: не расцвёл ещё в её сердце тот особый северный дух. Если прорастал когда-либо. 

Гарр недостойно надеялся мгновениями, что кольцо ошиблось. Все эти века он бесцельно блуждал, ища Улейг в каждом девичьем стане, и, найдя, совершенно не узнавал.

\- Ты ведёшь меня не к Северной Ведьме, - убеждённо заявляет княжна, когда он, желая лишь спокойный сон, расстилает войлок по измождённой земле. 

\- Да, я веду тебя в Снежные Степи, - Гарр вдыхает глубже, ему можно лишь принять этот скверный нрав. Там, под всеми изломами разума и взмахами ресниц, греет душа Северной Ведьмы.

Княжна смотрит грозно и испуганно. 

\- Зачем? 

Гарр видит, как вся она рвётся сбежать, так же отчаянно, как сторонится огня, в котором оказалась вся Леховия. 

\- Ты Северная Ведьма, и это твой дом, - он говорит, воскрешая злопамятные степи в памяти. Они рядом, Гарр чувствует это. Княжна смотрит сквозь лес, сквозь затухающий костёр, сквозь густую ночь, словно тоже видит их. Её глаза полны влагой. 

Если это сожаления, то уже слишком поздно. Ей никак не отогнать Стынь, она должна была знать, когда хладнодушно её насылала. Гарр усмехается грустно, он помнит - Улейг была жестокой. Но столь же и мудрой. 

И давно когда-то она тоже вершила свой суд, когда-то, пусть степи простят, она тоже была совсем дурной.

Гарр вдруг видит перед собой заплутавшее дитя, отчаянное, заполошно готовящееся ко всем бедам, что будут ниспосланы, но ему не успеть. Он подходит ближе, княжна едва не взлетает с травы.

\- Послушай одну сказку, Стомира, - чужеземное имя слетает рыком с губ, княжна ядовито скалится, а Гарр открывает ей суть великой силы. 

Эту сказку он сам слышал от Южной Ведьмы, в трактирах пестрели её отголоски, но рассказчикам всегда не хватало одного знания. Что эта сказка всего лишь явь.  
Гарр начинает, ломая гибкую былинку.

\- Ходили когда-то по земле великаны, на горах росли облака и всё магией дымилось. Оттого, что бил ручей из середца земли до всех её краёв, вода в нём была чернее, чем слепая тьма, но животворящая. Кто хлебнул её – тому чудеса подвластны были. Да не только чудеса. Свирепое зло творили люди всё охотнее, губя себя, губя свой дом. Терпела земля долго, да всё скудела, пока не обломился её край. Льдом и снегом тогда затянулось сердце, замёрз с ним и ручей. Решили люди – гиблая та, чёрная вода. И, чтобы оставался он закованным в лёд, бродили по холодной пустыни стражи. Сменили их дети уже, детей их дети, забыли скитальцы, что таят их снега, но всегда с ними была Ведьма, одна из испивших воды, которая знала всё и тайну лишь с собой делила. 

Княжна лежит покойно, смотрит ровно в небо, обуянная какими-то страстями. 

\- Смешно, - дрожит она, утыкаясь в свой локоть, и добавляет резво, - я не пойду через этот лес.

Пусть, думает Гарр, пусть. Северная Ведьма уже родилась. В ночной тиши, совсем не тихой, Стомира шепчет:

\- Я убила так многих, какая я Северная Ведьма?

\- Новая, - в запое щемящей заботы, он обнимает её. 

Стомире снится что-то дивно–печальное, вечное. Она мечется в тепле, не в силах уйти от мгновенья счастья, которое сгинет спустя вдох. Горе прольётся, растянется, исколет, будет ныть душа, да так сильно, что привыкнуть захочется. 

Стомира видит не своими глазами, как лёд стекает с неё талой водой, и чувствует, едва солнце родится - настанет то мгновение.


End file.
